The present invention relates in general to transmissions for motor vehicles and more particularly to a shift control apparatus and method for an automated twin clutch transmission capable of shifting automatically in response to a shift instruction from a shift mechanism.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-295898 discloses an automated twin clutch transmission including two power transmission routes consisting of two input shafts and a plurality of synchronous meshing type gearsets. The transmission further includes two engine clutches each disposed between an engine and each input shaft for controlling transmission of a drive torque therebetween. In such a transmission, a clutch engagement and disengagement control and a gear selection control are performed automatically.